


One Girl's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell approached Supergirl as her eyes flew open near a bed.





	One Girl's Secret

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell approached Supergirl as her eyes flew open near a bed. He saw chocolate treats that Martha Kent baked for him earlier.

THE END


End file.
